Technical Field
The present invention pertains to the field of antennas.
Background Art
The transmission and reception of fields, including electromagnetic fields and ultrasonic fields, from a source to a target has met with a plurality of difficulties that have affected the cost and complexity of construction of antennas and antenna systems.